How would you like to die
by IlovEdd
Summary: I got the inspiration for this story from this book it has practically the same charters but with different names
1. PREFACE

Preface

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO DIE?" She screamed she wanted me to repeat the answer I just answered.

Bella: Kat

Edward: Matt

Alice: Harriett

Emmett: Alex

Rose: Hazel

Jasper: Henry

**a/n I don't own anyone from twilight but I do own the names I gave them so yeh I'll post the first chap if you like it review it and I might post the 2****nd**** chap **

FF_Mark StephensPage 1 of 1


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You don't get it I'll take you back to the stage 3 years ago I was 17 and a not so aspiring actress.

"Take it from the top," yelled the director Jade one of the dramas best student who had broken her leg so she couldn't be in the play I got her place of Juliet me, a small girl who keeps to her self and has no friend that one day thought it would be fun in a play but new she wouldn't get the part, I got the part another new actor was playing Romeo he moved here two days ago and got the part I've never met him but today's the day I will met the said to be angel and his little sister who is in my year and it my oh I forget the word but she steps in when I can't be there.

"Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross's lovers takes their life;

 Whole misadventure piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  

The fearful passage of their death-marked love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage?

 The which if you with patient ears attend,

 What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." yelled the actor Jake, Jades brother who sucks at acting but has to do it coz of his sister.

"The curtains raise and enter Sampson and Gregory," out come two boys laughing. "This is no scene for laughing and were, are your swords?" they ran away and came back with the swords. "And you girl prates your lines don't just stand there behind the curtains," she pointed at me I ran back to my dressing room I could hear the yelling of Jade and the actors. Then a knock at the door startled me, I looked at my self at the mirror and straitened my hair before saying

"Come in," trying to sound professional. A small Girl with a long ash blond braid in her hair and two beautiful Violet eyes walked in.

"I'm Harry, I mean Harriet but every one calls my Harry well every one at my old town."

"Oh yes your my understudy," yes that's the word understudy "I'm Kat well really I'm Kathleen and no one calls me Kat I just like it better" we shook hands and talked a bit it turns out we have a lot of common and both she and her brother were the 0.0002% of people that had them and most of their family had them too.

"Lets go see the play I think I heard Jade yelling some thing about scene 2 witch means my brother is on." I still hadn't seen her brother we walked down to the stag and hid behind the curtains again.

"Tut, man, one fire burns out another's burning,

One pain is lessened by another's anguish;  Turn giddy, and be help by backward turning; One desperate grief cures with another's languish: Take thou some new infection to thy eye, And the rank poison of the old will die." yelled the guy who was playing Benvolio then it was Romeo's turn every one went silent at his voice.

"Your plantain-leaf is excellent for that." he articulated every word

"Oh that's my brother isn't he good?" I didn't answer I was stunned at he's beauty his eye were also violet but not like the normal that is said to be the eye color it was really purple and not blue he was wearing an 80's big flowing top and a black vest he for real or was this a dream it couldn't be a dream I don't have a good enough imagination the only person I could see in a top like that would be David Bowie in Labyrinth and it wasn't a pretty site did you see his pants well any way Harry interrupted my thoughts.

"Your on in a bit," she said wow how long was I in a trance

"Scene 3 please Juliet when your ready," Jade yelled a few minuets later

"Nurse where's my Daughter? Call her forth to thou"

"No, no, no it's to me no thou keep going"

"Now, by my maidenhead, at twelve year old, I bade her to come. What, lamb! What, ladybird! God forbid! Was this girl? What, Juliet! Oh and am I to know what this all means?"

"If you need to know Google it."

I entered senator stage, cleared my throat "How now! Who calls?" every one clapped but the claps stopped short and the nurse spoke

"Your Mother."

"Cut Go home oh and Juliet come forth." I made my way to Jade 4 people patted my back and said I did well.

"Yes Jade," I felt like she wonted me to bow down at her so she was taller.

"Now I have a reputation to uphold so I want you to tone it down a little."

"Are you telling me I'm better than you and you want me to do badly?"

"Yes and I would like you to get me my crouches"

"Um... here," I passed her the crouches. "But I'm not toning it down I will do the best I can nothing more nothing less." I walked back to my dressing room and packed my bag, I walked out the back stage door to see Jake driving away with Jade in the passenger seat. I ran through the rain to my car got in at drove home.

FF_Mark StephensPage 2 of 2


End file.
